Drunken Realisations
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: After a few drunken phone calls, Booth decides to go and visit Brennan to see what she needs. This is just a little piece of B/B fluff that has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd let it out. Hope you enjoy. Just a short wee story to help me get back into the flow as it's been ages since my last story.


Summary:

After a few drunken phone calls, Booth decides to go and visit Brennan to see what she needs. This is just a little piece of B/B fluff that has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd let it out. Hope you enjoy.

"Booth!" she slurred as she saw her partner walk in through the main door and past the crowd. This little get-together was not mandatory for an FBI Liaison and so she briefly wondered why he was there. It wasn't until she saw Angela wink at Booth that she realised that she must have called him. Suddenly annoyed, Brennan tried to stay angry as Booth came towards her. "Whatever she told you, don't mind her. I am not inebriated and do not require your assistance any further more in relocating me to my home from here" she muttered as best and as convincingly as she could. Booth stifled a laugh as he knew how hard Brennan had to concentrate in order to say that without fumbling her words. "Bones? Who do you think called me?" he asked with a smirk. "Angela Montegroo… Montague… Montenegro" she said with a triumphant smile as she finally pronounced her name correctly through the alcoholic blur that she seemed to be stuck in. "Bones, you called me about ten times in the last hour" he said, trying not to laugh at her confused expression. "I did no such thing! I don't even have my phone here. So there! I'm right, as I always am" she said without a doubt in her mind. Booth couldn't contain his laugh anymore and just lifted up her phone from beside her to hand it to her. "How did that get here? You must have hid it and then pretended that I had it all along. I know what happened here" she said with a grin in his direction.

"So Bones, why did you call me and repeatedly tell me that you urgently needed to see me and tell me something?" he asked, although Angela had told him the reason on his way through the party. "I just wanted to… to tell you that… that I needed to talk to you" she said, almost nervously. "Bones, what do you need to talk to me about?". Now that Booth had made his way here, he was determined to find out the reason why she wanted to talk to him. "I think that we need a baby and a dog and a wedding and a house and a white fence… and a … a car too" she said with a smile as she finished. Booth didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that point. After what felt like a few minutes, Booth looked at Brennan and realised that she looked upset that he hadn't responded. "Never mind actually, I don't want it. I'm going to just live in my apartment and get a fish" she said as she looked anywhere but at him. Brennan began to stand up and walk away when Booth pulled her arm back. "I said that I changed my mind. It doesn't matter now" she said as she tried to back-peddle on her previous statement.

Booth didn't know how to express himself in words, and so he did the only thing that he knew would stop her from leaving, he kissed her. Brennan didn't know what to do and so she just stood frozen while he kissed her. Booth took this wrong and pulled back, when Brennan finally responded and held him close to her by his collar. Both of them gave their all into that kiss and just as it was getting passionate, they were forced apart when they heard a scream from the doorway. They turned simultaneously to see a drunken Angela being held up by Hodgins, as they both stared at Booth and Brennan. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew this was going to happen" Angela said with a slurred voice. Hodgins tried to pull Angela away from the door, but she refused to let go of the doorframe. "Angela, this isn't what you think it is that it looks like" Brennan said as she tried to sound assertive, and failed. Booth couldn't help but laugh as Brennan began to fall over her office chair and he caught her. Hodgins finally managed to drag Angela away from Brennan's office and all Booth and Brennan could hear was Angela in the distance shouting "I knew I was right, I'm getting to be maid of honour". Brennan looked shocked as she realised what had happened between her and Booth and panic began to rise inside of her.

Booth could see the panic rise on Brennan's face and knew that she would pick the urge to flee over the urge to fight. Just as Brennan began to try and walk away, Booth grabbed her by the waist and held her close enough that he could whisper in her ear. "I want the fence and dog and baby too Bones" he said with a smile. Brennan smiled a drunken smile and went to kiss Booth, but just as she was about to take the final step towards him, she tripped and fell into his arms. "I told you that I'd always catch you when you fall Bones" Booth said with a smile as they kissed again. And just like that, Brennan knew that she would never fall again.

That's all folks, thanks for reading… Read and Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
